M67 Grenade
The M67 fragmentation grenade is a small hand-held anti-personnel weapon in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was designed to be thrown, and then explode after a short amount of time. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The fragmentation grenade can be used in several situations; learning how to effectively arc, bounce, and/or cook a grenade can make a player highly lethal (especially with the Frag x3 perk). In the game, the grenade functions like a concussion grenade (It emits no fragments, it only relies on explosive power) this has been done to balance the weapon. The fragmentation grenade will usually kill the player if they see the Grenade indicator. If the player cooks the grenade long enough it will explode in the air when thrown; this can catch targets off-guard and gives them no time to react before the grenade detonates. Experienced gamers know the "hotspots" (where players are most likely to frequent) of each map and will utilize this knowledge accordingly. If aimed properly, throwing the grenade up in the air will cause it to land on the path where enemies are still sprinting to gain a field advantage. This tactic could possibly end up in multiple kills, sometimes eviscerating two or even three opponents, giving the player's team an early UAV. It usually pays off not to be the person in front running for front lines. This tactic can be used in conjunction with the perks Frag x3 and Sonic Boom and is known as grenade mortaring. This tactic could also be used to lob fragmentation grenades toward a defended objective or a group of red dots, although experienced players will usually refrain from this tactic and use their fragmentation grenade more efficiently. In the campaign, the player spawns with four grenades and can find M67s in grenade bags dropped by some enemies. File:grenprimed_4.png|Throwing a frag File:grenthrown_4.png|An unused frag File:M67_grenade_col.png|The M67's texture sheet Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The DS variant is very similar to the console version. It can be cooked by holding the button down, but only for four seconds. File:grenade_ds.png Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Known in-game as the M2 Fragmentation grenade, the M67 grenade returns as the only fragmentation grenade, but this time it is in the Equipment category, which means the player can replace it with another weapon that is in the Equipment category. Players are now limited to a single fragmentation grenade per life in multiplayer. However, if the player has equipped the Scavenger Perk, they can get multiple fragmentation grenades. Infinity Ward has stated that new physics will be added to grenades to make them react to the environment more realistically (rolling them down a hill, for instance). A trail of smoke will also follow them when thrown. Fragmentation grenades are useful for assaulting corridors and small, enclosed areas as players can bounce them into the desired location to kill enemy personnel or destroy equipment. Due to its smaller range and somewhat "nerfed" damage, it is recommended the player throws as far as he can and let it roll to its target. Call of Duty: Black Ops The fragmentation grenade is in the game Call of Duty: Black Ops. It also looks like it has an updated kill icon in the bottom left corner. It takes 0.6 seconds to prepare with a 3.5 second fuse. 15 direct damage on impact with 200 - 75 damage and a 5 meter lethal blast radius. The M67 does count towards killstreaks. (confirmed on ps3, it is unknown if this works on Xbox 360, PC, or Wii) When a grenade is thrown back, and as soon as it is released by the player it becomes his own, therefore even if the grenade is within lethal range when it detonates, it will be counted as a suicide. This is useful when around multiple teamates, denying the enemy team kills, which is especially useful in games like TDM. frag nade create.jpg|The fragmentation grenade in Create-A-Class 2.0. BlackOps 2010-11-10 16-08-34-45.png|Photo of ingame M67 Fragmentation grenade|link=http://i54.tinypic.com/2h2jayu.png File:NadeBO.JPG Trivia *The M67's texture sheet has the outline of a M26/M61 grenade, hinting that at one time, the player might have used a M61 grenade instead of a M67. *There is a mistake in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; when the player runs out of grenades, a notification appears saying "No M2 Frag Grenade Ammo Available" when the grenades used are M67s. It is either a mistake or an easter egg, since all World War II games in the series use the Mk2 Grenade. *When throwing back a grenade, it shows the same animation as when a grenade is primed, which is impossible since the pin has already been pulled. *The grenade is useful in taking out riot shield enemies in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 's Singleplayer, where they can be cooked to detonate behind them to make easy work for the player. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the fragmentation grenade is the first equipment used in the campaign (S.S.D.D.). *When using the Riot Shield, a well timed melee will bounce the grenade back towards enemies and kill them, counting as throwback kills. *The challenge, "Misery Loves Company," can be earned by killing the player's self and an enemy by overcooking an M67. This also applies to the Mk II. *Experienced players can use fragmentation grenade to take out large amounts of enemies by cooking them for a long time and throwing them, making them explode in mid-air, giving no time for enemies to react to the flying grenade. *In Modern Warfare 2, the fragmentation grenade is much less used due to the addition of semtex. Often the only time a player will encounter a fragmentation grenade is when a player uses the Martyrdom Deathstreak. *When used in conjunction with Danger Close, the kill radius is greater than the indicator radius, so players could not even know a grenade is about to kill them if it falls just beyond the indicator's range. This effect is even greater in Hardcore game modes, as there is no indicator. *If the player is below an enemy player at an elevated position, the player can throw the grenade up into the air while facing the enemy, as by the time it reaches them, its fuse will likely have expired. This is particularly useful on maps like Karachi. *Some players call it a "precision weapon," probably comparative to the Semtex. This is rather ironic, as it has the same drop rate as the Throwing Knife, which many grenade users have learned to be better, even though it is more precise. *In Modern Warfare 2, a white trail follows the fragmentation grenade when thrown. It is the only game so far in the series to do so. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops when committing suicide with a fragmentation grenade, as well as anything else a message on the killfeed after the players name says "Mistakes were made". Videos PkbpdierbpA MW6lQjmJno0thumb|right|430px References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops